Talk:Uninvited Guests
Tally Time A LS-mate started the battle just before tally and finished it just after tally, and Justinus gave him a new permit. I had a permit that had been in my key items for months, used it about an hour before tally, and Justinus would not give me another until after tally. Therefore, the tally wait begins when you start the battle. --Elwynn 17:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reward Discussion Err... is Behemoth Hide confirmed? I only ask because I have a feeling its presence might be based on this screenshot from the allakhazam thread on it... which is less than believable. --Mythrender 19:38, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :That font for Behemoth hide differs from the chat dialogue, it's photo-shopped. -- 19:47, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Don't know about that picture, looks pretty badly shopped... could just be the screen brightness, I dunno. But still, I can confirm Behemoth Hide - http://pic18.picturetrail.com/VOL918/1898297/3665561/278509256.jpg Picture taken by a friend of mine, definitely not shopped. Also confirmed Siren's Hair - http://pic18.picturetrail.com/VOL918/1898297/3665561/278509262.jpg ::One other question though, was it patched so you can't do the trick with repeatedly talking to him? Solarus 09:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) It has been patched, you can still see your reward without receiving it but it's the same every time you talk to him, if your prize loaded as Miratete's Memoirs the first time, it will be that, no matter how many times you talk to him. -- Aeolus 08:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Just got Vermillion Jelly as a reward for this. Edited List. Anodrac 07:44, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Just got an angel skin from this, 490k on my server --Amarok! 01:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I been doing this ENM for nearly a year and I think having Mannequin Body Mannequin Hands Mannequin Head Mannequin Legs and Mannequin Feet in inventory will prevent them as rewards. Can anyone comfirm this? I know this trick with the exp scroll will no longer work but Mannequin parts are a little more rare to tell for sure. Penelopee 03:15, 25 July 2010 (EST) Mammett Discussion Possible correction needed to this post >.> says Gravity, unless these mammets are special, they are immune to gravity. See: Gravity kiting Mamment fight 2-5 CoP. This needs revised one way or another, either they are different, not the same. Or gravity does not stick. As i recall gravity didn't stick in 6-4 either. Additionally since the links aren't tagged a source can't be verified so the information should be regarded as false atm. Milotheshort 09:09, 7 February 2008 (UTC) It might be a minor detail, but I'd like to add some specific details on the Mammet-800 for those interested in this quest: Has approximately 4600 HP Has defense comparable to a Greater Colibri Has somewhat poor evasion Possibly soloable by a lot of quick, hard hitting DD jobs like Dragoon, Dark Knight and Ranger, although somewhat dangerous if unlucky with the hits --Radiënt 01:17, 3 March 2008 (UTC) * The page said approximately 5000 HP for the Mammet, but I've never seen it anywhere near that high. The above poster says about 4600, but I don't think I've seen it that high, either. I just did it and did 3452 damage, and this left it with 1% HP, so I'd say it has approximately 3500 HP. --Kyrie 00:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) * One Mammet-800 mob is in the Battlefield at the start of the fight. When it is approached, the other Mammets spawn, depending on the number of adventurers in the fight. * The amount of characters involved determines the number of Mammet mobs that spawn. One Mammet will spawn for every two characters: one spawns for 1-2 characters, 2 spawn for 3-4 characters, etc. There is a maximum of 9 Mammets when a full alliance of 18 characters do the quest together. Makes me think that if soloing this, the Mammet-800 is already spwaned when enetering, then an additional Mammet will spawn based on how many characters, "one spawns for 1-2 characters". This means that if soloing you'll be fighting 2 Mammets?~-~Zanno~-~ 05:53, 15 February 2009 (UTC) In response to the above question: no, if you don't have more than two members, an additional mammet won't spawn, so if you go in with 1 person, you have to fight 1 mammet, 3-4 would be 2, 5-6 would be 3. Twc 20:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fought as lvl80 Nin with katana skill at 289(cap at 79). I got a skillup so I figure that puts it at lvl80+, or else it possibly scales with your level.Eyescreaman 19:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Fought as a lvl 80 Sam, had 315 skill (in Reality 294 before merits and gear) which puts the mammet at atleast lvl 79. Sanjuro asura 11:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Format I don't know if it's just me, but is Abundance the best format to use here? Drop Rate made everything look better on the page in my opinion. I know the quest gives a "reward" and not a "drop" so to speak, but it still looks a bit off to me being in Abundance format. --Priestbilly 12:48, 20 June 2008 (UTC) It doesn't matter which is used, really. I switched it to Template:Abundance because it can only give one reward, which is the kind of thing the template was created for (Template:Drop Rate is generally used in the other case; when there's a chance for any given item to be acquired). It can be changed back if people dislike it, but I personally prefer the Abundance format in this case. ~ Karuberu 01:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Testimonials *I can't honestly see how level 75 anything would have an "EASY" solo of this. I just went in 76 PUP/DNC and was barely even hitting it. Meanwhile, his "projectile" was hitting me for 200+ each round, and when he switched to a Polearm, I was being hit for 407-447. Even if my WHM Auto had chosen to cure me rather than casting Blind, I don't think it could have kept up. He attacks REALLY slowly, so if you have Utsu Ichi and Ni, it would probably be a different story. I still need to BCNM40 my Ni scroll. **Different story @ 99 PUP, Cakewalk. Yellow Liquid unnecessary. Got a Miratele's Memoirs. Yzerman of Bahamut *Soloable by DRK/SAM with a haste build & HP build + either a Kraken club or a Bahamut Zaghnal. *Easily Soloable by a 75SAM/anything. 5 Weaponskills took it out without taking any damage. *Soloable by Monk75 (with any subjob, see video), SMN/NIN with Fenrir, RDM/NIN,BLU/NIN. *Relatively easy solo for NIN/DNC without yellow liquid. In decent eva gear, only the mage mammet is dangerous. At which time you can just run away and never be touched.--Aiyana-Bahamut 19:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable without too much trouble by MNK75/NIN37 using Eva gear, I kept shadows up at all times and locked it into polearm mode to make keeping shadows easier. 2-Hour isn't necessarily needed but it is the best choice should it switch into mage mode--Lacas 20:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *Easily soloable by NIN using evasion gear. Just have to pray that blm form doesn't pop first. If any of the others show first, use a yellow liquid. The blm form will 2 shot you, so make sure to keep the mammet locked. *Easy solo by DNC/NIN in evasion gear. Violent Flourish to stun -ga spells from mage form, otherwise use yellow liquid to lock in H2H form for easy win. --Hi-chu 18:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy on SMN80/RDM40. Didn't need Convert, won with 400 MP left. 3 Predator Claws and he was down. Too weak! --Ferretclaw 18:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *Duoable by BRD/WHM and NIN, as are the scales required for entry. Pometeme 08:10, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Very easy duo with 75DNC/NIN in eva gear and 75RDM/WHM. Can be done without use of yellow liquid. RDM silenced mage form and mammett went down quickly. *Easily fail-able as RDM77/BLU - Biggest problem here was not paying attention. ;^^ Other than that, the spear_mode hits like a freight-train and sword is fast so that's not great either. I think the spear hit me for 300-500 once, with 700+ defense! Can't remember exactly but it _does_ hurt. I did go back next week with the same set-up and did get revenge, with enough attention paid to it hehehe... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Easily fail-able as SAM80/DNC - There were no problems before I saw it switch to the sword_mode (which has a quick attack speed and that's no good for Third Eye). Got finished off with Velocious Blade which did 826 points of damage. Not sure why I went with Dancer set as my support job in the first place... I think I WAS GOING TO go with /NIN but eh, guess I just forgot. ;^^ Had I used Meikyo Shisui, I might have won but I was saving it for some reason...stupid 2 hour limit! Oh well, time to get revenge next week, again...stupid timetimetimetaretmgm!¤!¤! --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *SAM80/NIN40 - Revenge Time - Melee 106, Tachi: Yukikaze 695, melee 160, Tachi: Gekko 822, Fragmentation: 665, Tachi: Kasha 1035, Skillchain: Light 1508, melee 120, Dragoy defeats the Mammet-800. I did not get hit even once and I know my damage sucks but eh, made me happy. \o/ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) *BST77/WHM38 - Relatively straight forward BST fight, you're not going to break any server records. Buff up outside just in case (RR, Shell II/Protect II). Enter, Call Beast (I used NurseryNazuna), just to be safe, let Call Beast timer cool completely. Food. Stoneskin/Blink, send in pet, Dia II, then enter the fray. Had to use one Pet Food Zeta, but in hindsight it wasn't necessary: the first form was Sword mode, and hit NN decently hard (100+ almost every hit), which spooked me into using a Zeta. But it changes forms regularly, and the Staff and H2H form barely did any damage. Seven minute fight on the nose. --Eisenzahn 21:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by 81 DRG/SAM. My skill is currently far under cap and gear probably could be better. Before I went into the fight, I used Meditate four times and waited for it to be up first. Seigan and Third Eye just before getting into range and Sekkanoki as well. Skewer 608, Penta Thrust 626 (either I time wrong or I didn't see the skillchain go off), Jump 269, High Jump 170, got hit for 665 by Blizzaga III, I two-houred then Jump 238, Penta 1210, ran around while keeping Third Eye up when it used the physical shield. Was in red HP, used Super Jump and the shield was down after that. Countered twice for 207 and 226 and killed it with High Jump 150. Had like 179 HP remaining. Wyvern breaths wasn't great: 390 with Deep Breathing then 195. Took me two minutes and thirteen seconds. --Smz 08:44, December 12, 2010 (UTC)